Unwell
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Jonathan is a homeless teenage boy, walking around a rainy downtown Chicago late at night when he bumps into girl with weird eyes. . While Jonathan is trying to get his life started, Evelynn has already started hers, and is trying to get it all together. What unfolds between the two is heartwarming, uplifting, and warm. OC/teenage angst.
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat down harshly as he wandered mindlessly through the streets. He was soaking wet and his boots had puddles in the bottom of them. He shivered in the cold Chicago winter air and slipped just a bit on a patch of black ice. He shuddered and looked around for a moment, trying to think of where to go, but it slipped his mind entirely. He was numb. And not just from the cold. He was mentally numb. Subtly licking his swollen bottom lip, he looked around at the godforsaken town. He sighed and shook his head once again. This was no way to live. Even at his young age of eighteen, he knew that. He wanted better. And he was going to get it, all by himself.

He pulled the flyer out of his pants pocket and looked over it. So much for that dream. He had envisioned himself as a handsome wrestler, with thick muscles and a crowd that loved him. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. He shoved the flyer back in his pocket and kept walking, his head hung low, his eyes nearly closed.

He walked that way for a few minutes as he tried to focus on anything other than how cold he was. His teeth were chattering and his stomach rumbled. He was suddenly blindsided and walked entirely into someone, causing the person to fall back, as did he.

Groaning as she looked around at her scattered groceries, her eyes fell upon the man that had bumped into her. She closed her eyes and sighed. He looked to be around her age, and as he sat up, she realized that he was soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said as he scattered to pick up her things and put them back in her bag.

"No, no, that's alright." She chuckled as she helped him, "Clumsy me wasn't looking where I was going."

"Same here," he said softly as he stood up and finally looked the girl in her face. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed her eyes. Her left eye was some odd blue color, while her left was one of the greenest he's ever seen, "Uh…I…I think maybe you might have lost a contact when you fell."

"Oh, no." She chuckled, "That's just the heterochromia…two different colored eyes."

"I'm sorry, what?" He shook his head, "Never heard of that."

"Heterochromia," She smiled at him, "Its where I have two different colored eyes. Something to do with pigmentation." She looked up at him thoughtfully, "You are very wet. Whats your name?"

"Jon…Jonathan, actually." He nodded and shoved his hands in his pants pockets to keep his hands from trembling.

"Well, I'm Evelynn…why don't you come by my apartment and get a fresh pair of clothes and a bite to eat?"

"Do you invite strangers to your home all the time? Are you going to kill me once we get there?"

"No, and we aren't strangers, you told me your name was Jon Jonathan…which is a very strange name, but so is Evelynn. So I can't judge." Evelynn winked up at him before shoving a bag in his arms, "I could use a bit of help with carrying all this, anyway."

"Uh…how old are you anyway?" Jon said as he followed her.

"Not legally an adult, but old enough for gross men to notice that I'm not a child anymore." Evelynn nodded.

"That could be anywhere between eleven or seventeen." Jon shook his head.

"I'm sixteen," She said as she looked ahead, squinting as it started to snow lightly.

" I'm eighteen," Jon nodded.

"Well, Jon Jonathan, at least your legal." She said matter of factly, "That must be nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jon chuckled.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I think maybe it's just me being a teenager."

"So how am I going to be able to get warm at your house? Don't you still live with your parents?"

"Just my dad." Evelynn sighed, "He's really into helping the homeless or the sick. And I think by morning time, you'll be both. So you can stay in the spare bed, which is a cot in my bedroom."

"So you do this a lot then?" Jon shrugged, "It's weird to me that someone could be so helpful in this town."

"Yeah, well, surprise!"Evelynn said as she widened her eyes, "My dad is right with the lord, do unto others as thou would do onto you or some shit like that."

"So you aren't into living like he does?"

"God no," she shook her head, "He drinks anything that says alcohol on it. I like his message…but he's a bad alcoholic. He's a very good man." Jon could sense the sarcasm but he didn't call her out on it.

He followed her down a short pathway and then past a gate with plenty of town homes. She walked up to the second one on the right and shoved a key in the lock, hollering out for her dad. Jobs eyes widened as he heard the groans and moans coming from the other room. He could tell it was embarrassing Evelynn, as her cheeks turned bright red and she tried to busy herself by putting up the groceries. She took out two pots and began filling them with chopped fresh vegetables.

"What could I help with?" Jon said quietly as he stood behind her at the stove.

"Oh I've got it. Here, while this is stewing, let's get ya cleaned up." Evelynn grasped his wrist and looked back at him, "We will go upstairs so you can use my bathroom."

Jon nodded and followed her closely. He walked up the narrow flight of steps and into her bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't anything he'd expect. She had band posters everywhere and clothes scattered all over the place.

"I know, I've got to clean, and I will." She walked over to the closet and took out a pair of Grey sweat pants and a white thermal t-shirt. That's all that was clean at the moment. "Here, you can put your dirty clothes in this basket and I'll wash them for ya. By the time you're done, supper will be done and we can eat."

Jon nodded and started peeling his shirt off before she was out of the room. Her eyes widened when she seen the gash on his back.

"Jonathan," She said quietly, "How'd that happen to ya?"

"Got into a fight with my moms boyfriend," He shrugged. She gasped when the cut opened up, "Doesn't hurt that bad."

"I...I can sew it up for ya if you'd like. It looks pretty bad, Jonathan."

"Yeah, you can if you want." He nodded, watching her out the corner of his eye as she rummaged through a drawer. She brought out a small medical bag and motioned for him to sit on the floor as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She moved so that she could get a good enough grip on him.

Jon bent his head down, allowing her to see all that she needed to see perfectly. She frowned as she seen all the dried blood. This was probably going to become infected if she didn't get it cleaned enough. Jon tensed up when she gently pressed on the skin around it and she knew immediately he was lying when he said it didn't hurt. He was obviously tender to the touch. She mashed for just a few more seconds, trying to coax any infection out of the hole.

She sterilized the needle and put a glove on, pinching his skin together as she quickly shoved the needle through his skin. He kept his body tense as he felt her stitching him up. His skin was sore and extremely tender, but he tried his best to keep his mind off of it. He kept his fists balled up in his lap. He's been stitched up before, but he was usually numbed.

After a few moments, he felt her rubbing something cool over the cut. He guessed it was some sort of antibiotic ointment.

"I'm going to put a bandage on it so that will get deep in the cut, alright?" She said as she tore the bandage tape off of the roll with her teeth, "Then you can go get a bath. I wouldn't take a shower though, unless you want me to bandage it up again."

"Alright," Jon nodded.

He waited until she was out of the room this time to slip the rest of his clothing off and headed for the shower. The bathroom was small, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He turned the water on as hot as it could go and watched as it filled the bathtub up. He added a bit of soap to the water and locked the door before he sunk his sore body down into the steaming hot water. It relaxed and soothed him as he sunk down, cautious enough to not get the bandaging wet.

When Evelynn got dinner finished, her father was done with his guest and had came out to see the table already set. He walked the lady to the door and then came back, going right for the bowl of soup. She watched as he took a bite and tasted it for a minute before nodding his head in acceptance, "It's good, Eve. You done good."

"Yeah, thanks." Evelynn nodded, "I uh...took in a homeless boy tonight, Daddy. I knew ya wouldn't mind. He is injured and was stuck in the rain."

"Well that's very sweet of you, Eve. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs getting a bath...his wound is real big." She said as she sat down on the other end of the table, "He said he got into a fight with his mothers boyfriend."

"You know how that feels, huh?" Her father chuckled, which made Evelynn frown. Her father was always heartless when it came to him. It was true, when she lived with her mother, her boyfriend was very hostile and abusive. She had a few scars from him, especially on her face.

Evelynn nodded and sighed softly, "Yeah. I guess so. But he's here now. And maybe we could help him."

"That cot still in good condition?" Her father asked, but before she could answer her, the tall stranger limped into the kitchen. Evelynn smiled softly as he cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of his body, linking his fingers together.

Her father put on his best smile and stood up, extending his arm out to the new boy, to which he quickly shook. "My name is Shawn. I'm sure you know now that Eve is my daughter. I'm glad to have you, and I hope that you can find comfort in our home. You stay as long as you need now, and you get as comfortable as you can. We're all family here, ya know?"

"Thanks, sir." Jon nodded.

"No, just call me Shawn. It makes me sound a lot younger!" The man laughed, causing his chubby gut to jiggle.

Jon couldn't see how Evelynn came from him, but he wouldn't question it. The man was plump and round. His cheeks were full, but their hair was similar. Maybe that's the only thing they had in common. The man looked like he could have played as Santa at the mall during the Holidays.

"Well, Shawn, thank you. I don't expect to stay very long. But this is very helpful." He sighed, "I'm Jonathan...but you could just call me Jon."

"Please, sit, eat." Shawn pointed to the table place set for him, "Our other guests will be home soon after work."

"There are other people?" Jon's eyes widened, "Where do they all sleep?"

"Some sleep in the floor, others on the couch, but you could have the other bed up in Evelynn's room." Shawn nodded as he went back to eating.

Jon sat down beside of Evelynn and watched as she poured some of the soup into his bowl. He felt his stomach grumble as he looked around at the table. The place was set for seven more people. Suddenly, he felt weird.

"Do you just allow people to sleep in the same room with your daughter all the time? Do ya think they might hurt her?" Jon shook his head.

"Are ya gonna hurt her?" Shawn cocked his head to the side.

"Well no-"

"Are ya gonna take advances towards her that she might not want?"

"Of course not."

"Well alright then, I trust ya to sleep up there. That's the only space we have left." Shawn nodded.

Jons gaze shifted from Evelynn to her father and nodded silently, picking up his spoon. He figured he would stay quiet, these two were helping him. He wasn't going to cause hard feelings. He wouldn't dare hurt any girl, especially one that was taking him into her family. Jon wasn't like that, no matter what anyone tried to make him out to be. Dinner went very smoothly, without much talking. As soon as they were all done eating, Evelynn picked up all the utensils and bowls, and washed them while she left the rest of the soup on the stove for the late crowd. She walked upstairs to get a bath, without noticing Jon was following her. She turned around to turn the light on and nearly jumped out of her skin when she seen Jon standing there.

"Oh, hey, Jon." Evelynn chuckled as she looked up at him, "Ya scared me."

"Sorry," Jon bit back his grin, "I didn't know if I was supposed to stay down there or come with you."

"You can go wherever ya want to," Evelynn smiled at him, "I'm gonna take a shower. We can hangout in my room."

"Okay," Jon nodded.

The two of them walked into her room and she dug through her drawers to get her night clothes. She looked over at Jon and smiled when she seen him sitting at her computer desk. She nodded towards the computer, "You can turn it on if ya want...do whatever ya want. Ain't nothing in here that you can hurt."

"Alright," Jon smiled over at her, "Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

Evelynn wasn't gone but maybe fifteen minutes. She washed her hair and took the bit of makeup off. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and dried her body off, before she slathered lotion everywhere and brushed her teeth one more time. She cleaned her eyes and done all that weird hygiene stuff. She slid her gown on and dried her hair. This had turned into her nightly routine. She picked her towels up and put them in the dirty hamper, as well as her dirty clothes. She cleaned the sink and made sure her hair brush was put back in the medicine cabinet. Her eyes scanned the room one more time, making sure everything was in place. And then she checked the room yet another time.

Evelynn smiled when she opened the door and looked at Jon. He was laying with his head down on the desk, his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly as he slept. He was hunched over her computer desk, so she quietly slipped out the cot from the closet and added the extra mattress. She laid the sheets down and slid the cot into the corner opposite of her bed. She knew he'd probably be too long for the cot, so she added a few pillows at the end of it so his feet wouldn't hang off and be uncomfortable. She let him sleep for a few more minutes, allowing her to get her own bed ready for the night. She turned the television on and fluffed her pillows before she walked over to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Jons head popped up immediately and he whirled around, looking up at her, taking a moment to look over her face. He immediately calmed down and his gaze softened, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Evelynn nodded as she rubbed his shoulder, "C'mon, I made the cot up for ya. You need a good rest."

"Ya sure you want me to sleep in here?"

"I'm sure," Evelynn nodded, "C'mon now."

Jon nodded and let her help him up off the low chair. He hurt all over, knowing that he was probably gonna wake up sick. Evelynn, seeing how bad of a shape he was in, lead him over to her bed instead. He immediately started to protest, shaking his head. She rubbed his back soothingly and smiled up at him, "It's alright, Jon. I'll sleep on the cot. You can sleep in my bed until ya start to feel better, alright? You need to sleep in a nice bed."

Jon nodded and let his sore body sit down on the edge of her bed. Evelynn helped him get his legs up on the bed. She looked over his face and seen the red nose. He was definitely catching a cold. She felt this odd tugging as she watched him cough. She finally got a good look at him. His eyes, although bloodshot, was one of the prettiest colors of blue she's ever even seen. Quickly, she realized she was staring at him and straightened up as he pulled the cover over him.

"You get some rest, alright?" Evelynn said as she stood back.

"You too," Jon looked up at her and coughed once again.

Evelynn nodded and walked over to the cot, sighing as she sat down on it. Before she even laid down, she could hear his soft snores. It was the moments like this that she really respected her father. He took broken people in, fought to get the pieces together, and made them hole again. She moved herself to get comfortable in the bed once again and heaved a laborious sigh. She fought back those demons in the back of her mind. They always seemed to come up at the most inopportune time. But not tonight. She had a good day today. Rolling on her side, she looked over at her bed that contained Jon and smiled softly to herself. She had saved someone today. Her momma always told her there were two types of people in the world, takers and givers. The takers might eat better at the end of the day, but the givers always slept better at night.

She had a good sleep coming tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Evelynn woke up, she was facing Jon laying in her bed. He was was still out cold, laying on his belly face down in the pillow. She moved to lay on her back and laid there for a few moments. Her eyes were staring to close new when she heard him start coughing. She looked over to see that he had moved onto his side, facing away from her as he tried to go back to sleep. She heard the rattle in his chest and frowned. Just as she had expected. He was catching a cold. She watched as he huddled down further under the covers and shivered.

Evelynn got up from her cot and walked over to her closet,pulling out her electric blanket. She laid it over him and tucked him underneath it, touching his forehead to feel his fever. He was burning up.

"Hey, Jonathan, are you feeling bad?" Evelynn asked, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jon said quietly as he coughed once again. Evelynn sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. That's what she feared. She hated seeing people. She patted his shoulder and walked to the supply closet in the hallway, taking out a bottle of cough syrup. She guessed his weight and poured the correct amount into the small cup. She would force this down his throat if need be. She heard him coughing again and quickly walked into the room, patting his back to wake him up.

"Here," she said quietly, watching as a large hand popped out underneath the covers as he rolled over to face her.

Jon didn't care what it was, as long as it made him feel better.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Evelynn shifted on her feet, "Everyone else is already gone for the day. I could bring it up here to ya. I'm sure you don't feel very good.'

Jon took a moment to think,feeling his stomach grumble with hunger pains. Evelynn smiled, not waiting for his verbal reply, before she walked downstairs. She was surprised that the house was actually cleaned. Normally it was her that was left to clean things up after everyone left.

She cooked a simple breakfast, leaving it just to eggs and sausage. She didn't know what he liked, but eggs and sausage was her favorite. She split the abundant food between the two of their plates and added a fork. She placed the two plates on a tray and poured them both a mug of coffee. She didn't know how he liked his coffee, so she just brought the creamer with her. She smiled to herself when she seen him sitting up on her bed. She walked over to him and set down, scooting back to the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her. She gave him the tray and held her plate in her lap, along with her coffee mug.

Clearing her throat, she looked over at him and frowned when she seen his hands trembling. Her eyes scanned his arms for any markings, but came up short. He was just nervous. Unless he had another injection area. He didn't look like a drug addict. He had right bit of chub on his body to be a drug addict. But who really knew.

"Are ya nervous?" Evelynn asked quietly as she took a bite of her sausage, "Ya need me to go to the other bed?"

"No," Jon shook his head, "It's my nerves. Ever since I got kicked out, I been shaking."

"Well, ther'es nothing to be nervous about here." Evelynn shook her head and smiled, "We ain't nothing special here."

"What's your last name?" Jon looked over at her, "Ya never told me that."

"Lester," she said as she sipped her coffee, "Evelynn Marie Lester."

"That's a pretty name," Jon said as he took a bite of his eggs, "I'm just Jonathan Good."

"No middle name?"

"Nope," he said as he took another bite of egg, "Just two names."

Evelynn smiled and nodded to herself, "I've never met someone with just two names. I feel like this is a special occasion."

"Ain't nothing special about me," Jon wiped his nose on the paper towel she handed him, "I'm as plain as could be."

"Being plain ain't always a bad thing."

"Ain't always that good, either."

They were quiet for the rest of the meal, listening to the sound of the rain outside of the apartment. Evelynn had to admit, it was nice to have company during the day. She was normally just here alone, keeping to herself and quiet. She never bothered a soul, and that's how she was raised. Her father would't allow her to get a job.

"Whats wrong with your eye again?" Jon said as he wiped his mouth with a new paper towel, "Hemawhat?"

"Heterochromia," She chuckled, "Its just that my eyes are two different colors is all...something with the pigment."

"So is your eyes green, or are they blue?" Jon said as he leaned back against the wall, looking down at her.

"You seem so weirded out by them." Evelynn smiled softly, "Don't worry, people always tell me that I've lost a contact or something. They never believe me when I tell them its just how I was made."

"So, blue or green?"

"They're both." She shrugged, "I've got both."

"Best of both worlds, huh?" Jon rubbed his tired face and yawned, "What kind of drugs did you give me?"

"I have you some nyquil. It'll help you feel better faster. It really works, too...used to take it a lot just to sleep during school."

"You done graduated?" Jon leaned back against the pillows and pulled the cover back over him, "I dropped out in ninth grade."

"Yeah, I graduated last year." She curled her legs up underneath her and laid back, wrapping her arms around a pillow, "I was supposed to graduate early, but some things happened and I wasn't able to, so I graduted on time."

"Well, at least you graduated." Jon said quietly, "You going to college?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "Can't afford it."

He nodded and roughly swallowed his bite of food. He couldn't force himself to eat anymore. His stomach cramped up and all he wanted to do was lay down. He didn't want to come across as rude to Evelynn, so he took small bites and forced them down.

"Jonathan, if you can't eat, don't worry about it." Evelynn smiled softly over at him, "I wasn't thinking when I salted and peppered them. I'm sorry. Would you like some soup?"

"No...if you don't mind, I'd rather just lay back down. I'm not feeling very well." Jon frowned.

"Do ya got insurance?" She asked as she picked up his plate of food and looked over his clamy skin.

Jon just shook his head and laid back down. The nyquil was starting to take affect and he was soon fast asleepThe nyquil was starting to take affect and he was soon fast asleep. Evelynn took this time to start getting the house cleaned. She mopped and dusted, and done the laundry. She folded the clothes fresh out of the dryer and got them to their correct places. She kept her music low, not wanting to disturb Jon in his sleep. He was sick, and he needed his rest. She pulled her hair up in a bun ontop of her head and fixed it to where it still looked nice. She wasn't alone in the house, and she usually was, meaning she could look like a slob while she cleaned up. But the risk of Jon waking up and finding her downstairs looking terrible was far too great, and she wasn't having none of that. Jon was a very good looking young man.

She was sitting on the couch, flipping through television when she got the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see Jon standing at the foot of the stairs and smiled softly, "You feeling any better?"

"A little bit," Jon's voice was raspy, "Can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah, of course." Evelynn got up and walked over to the refrigerator. She smiled at him, watching as he walked over with her and sat down at the counter, "You don't have to ask. Whatever is in the refrigerator is open to anyone in the house." She poured him a glass of milk and pushed it over to him, "Are you getting hungry?"

"No," Jon shook his head, "Just a bit thirsty."

"Alright," She said as she gently patted his shoulder and walked back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and smiled when she seen him sit down beside of her, "You know, you're more than welcome to go wherever you want to in this house."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'm just not sure as to what has boundaries and what doesn't?"

"There's no boundaries. This is your home for now, hun. And you can stay here until you get on your feet, however long that takes, Jonathan." She nodded towards the door located beside of the television, "That's the bathroom. Right beside of it is my fathers room. And then over there," she pointed behind him, "That's the bathroom. But you can use my bathroom since you're staying in my room."

"About that," Jon cleared his throat, "Are you sure you're okay with sharing a room with another boy?"

"Of course I am," she nodded, "You're not creepy or threatening. You're very welcome to stay in my room."

"Yeah, but I slept in your bed by accident."

"And that's okay," she shrugged, "You fell asleep in it. So what? And you can sleep there as long as you want to, Jon. The cot is fine with me."

Jon nodded and looked around the living room, "You're a good person, Evelynn."

Evelynn just shrugged and played with the edges of her shirt. She didn't know what to say to that. She never knew how to respond to compliments like that, she didn't get them a lot of times. She just nodded and kept her head down and smiled softly.

"So...what is there to do fun around here?" Jon looked over at her.

"We play cards sometimes," she shrugged, "But thats really all there is. My father goes to work and so do the others. I'm normally just here by myself."

He nodded and smirked, "What kinda card games?"

"Honestly?" She grinned, "Go fish is the only thing I know how to play."

"Honestly?" Jon grinned, "Me too."

She laughed and crossed her legs underneath her. It felt good to have a normal conversation with someone her age. She was used to just listening to people chatter about their financial state and their jobs, two of which she didn't have.

"So," Jon said as he leaned agains the arm of the couch, "What's your story?"

"My story?" Evelynn smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess since we're going to be sleeping in the same room over and over again, we might as well know more about each other." Jon rubbed his head, "So whats your back story?"

"Well," Evelynn thought for a few minutes, "I...was born and raised here. I've lived my entire life here in this house. My father...well, he never remarried, so it's been sort of hard to be a girl in a male dominated home, but I got it down pat I think."

"When did your mom leave?" Jon said as he looked over at her.

"Um..." Evelynn shrugged and looked over at him, "She died during birth."

Jons eyes widened and he frowned, "Oh...I'm sorry. I just thought she left."

"No, that's okay." she said as she moved to tuck her legs underneath her and looked over at him, "I don't really talk about her a lot...just because I don't know what she is like. Her name was also Evelynn. And apparently, we look just a like, too. Her side of the family are real assholes to me, cause she wasn't supposed to be able to have babies, anyway. They said I killed her."

"Hey," Jon said as he gently patted her knee, "She knew the risks...just 'cause she's not here physically doesn't mean she ain't here spiritually, ya know? She's still here. She'll always be with ya."

Evelynn looked over at him and smiled softly, "What about you? You ever lost someone like that?"

"Nah," Jon shook his head, "My dad isn't really around…and even at times I wished he was dead, he's still alive."

"Dead beat?" Evelynn said as she looked over at him.

Jon just nodded and ran his hand through his hair, "I guess that's what you'd call him...Momma...she tries but she's too hooked on drugs to care about any of us."

"You got a sister, Jonathan?"

"Yeah," Jon shrugged, "She's ten...she's real smart."

She nodded and slid a bit closer to him. There was something so...welcoming about him, but also it was a bit alarming. She's felt like she's known him all her life. She watched as he rambled on about his life, and don't think she didn't hang on to every word he muttered. He was comforting, and she hadn't realized until now that she had a connection with him. It was weird to her that only knowing him for barely two days, that she knew he was going to have a big impact on her life. She smiled and looked up at him, "I feel like we are gonna get along pretty good, Jonathan."

"Yeah," Jon nodded, "I think so too."

The day moved on and soon the house was filled with all the guest staying there. Evelynn was laying up in her room, watching television as Jon came out of the bathroom. She had given him the rest of the mens clothes they had, which only consisted of a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She smiled when he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed beside of her.

"Do you wanna get out of the house for a little bit?" She said, looking from the TV over to him.

Jon just shrugged and looked over at her as he wiped his nose with a bit of toilet paper, "Yeah. I wouldn't mind."

She nodded and got up off the bed, sliding her shoes on and her coat as he searched for his hat and coat. She opened her closet and handed the two items to him, "I washed them while you were sleeping. They had a bit of blood on them."

Jon nodded and followed her out of the house. It was cold and it had started to snow, and she knew that he couldn't be out for very long because of his cold, but she needed to get out. It was nice to have someone to walk with at night. She linked their arms together and they walked in silence until they reached the movie theater. She looked up at him and smiled, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, but I don't got any money."

"That's okay," She patted his forearm, "Don't worry. I've got it. What do you want to see?"

He shrugged and looked down at her, "It doesn't matter. It's up to you."

"Freddy vs Jason," she grinned, "I've seen it four times already...gets better every time."

Jon nodded in agreement and walked with her up to pay for the tickets. When they got in, she grabbed them a cowl of popcorn and two large drinks. They walked into the lit room and sat in the last row. It quickly filled up and Evelynn sat back and propped her feet up on the seat in front her. She placed the popcorn in her lap and popped a few pieces into her mouth as the movie finally started. She looked over at him in the now dark room and smiled softly. He had taken his pony tail down and pushed his long hair back. He had looked a little better now, his color finally rising back to his cheeks. He caught her staring and chuckled softly.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

Evelynn just shrugged and offered him the popcorn, watching as he dipped his hand in and brought a few out. His knuckles were scarred and bruised. She wasn't going to ask any questions, she just sat back in the seat as the title of the movie flashed across the screen. She could tell Jon wasn't very interested in the movie. He kept looking around and fidgeting in his seat. He couldn't sit still. She felt him tap her thigh to gain her attention as he propped his feet up like she did. She watched him, wandering what he was doing.

Jon was bored out of his mind, and truthfully, he didn't like scary movies. He got the brilliant idea to fuck with people sitting in front of them. He took a piece of popcorn and threw it at the back of the guys head sitting in front of them. He bit his bottom lip to stop his laughter as the guy jumped. Evelynn elbowed him in the side as she also bit back her laughter. He threw another piece of popcorn and it hit the next person in the ear. They sunk down in their chairs when the guy turned around to look back, obviously curious at what was touching him. Evelynn hid behind the popcorn bucket as they laughed. She took in the sound of his laughter. She liked it. His laugh was...genuine. It reached his eyes.

The movie finished up around eleven that night and they slowly made their way back home, after stopping for a burger. The busy town had gone to sleep it seemed like, and they only passed a few people, mostly drug dealers or homeless people. She wished she could tell them to come to her home, but they were at their max now with Jon. She came across an elderly man and frowned, knowing she had another burger in her bag. She walked over to him and bent down, gently tapping him awake. It took him a minute to focus on her and she offered him a warm smile and her bag of burger. She also gave him a few dollars in the event that he would need a drink. Or maybe a warm hot of coco.

She walked back over to Jon and looked up at him as they continued walking, "I uh...wasn't trying to be nosy or anything...but when I was washing your clothes and I seen the flyer for the wrestling training...how much is it?"

"Like...a lot." Jon scratched the back of his head, "Almost a thousand."

"Well, it starts tomorrow...are you gonna be able to pay him?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Jon just shook his head and snorted, "Nah...I don't have that type of money."

"Well...I have some saved up in a fund...that I'm never gonna use." She shrugged, "It's not a thousand...but it's almost close. It's like eight fifty...will that work?"

Jon shrugged, "Yeah...but I can't take that money from you. You worked for it."

"No, I didn't...I just took it from my father when he was asleep...slowly." She looked up at him, "I'd really like for you to take it...do something you want to do."

"Why?...why are you giving me the $850 that you sneaked? Weren't you saving that up for something?"

Evelynn sighed and wrapped her arm around his left one and pulled him into the direction of their home. He just nodded silently and walked along with her. She didn't speak for a long time, and Jon figured he should've just dropped the topic, but she finally spoke, and what she said sort of shocked him.

"I was pregnant...but I lost the baby about two months ago." She nodded, "I stole the money to be able to get things for my baby that I knew she would need...but I took a fall down the steps one morning and...well she didn't survive." She couldn't even look at him, "The father left me after that...I was six months pregnant...but I don't need that money anymore, okay? So...I want you to take it. I would like for you to have it and for you to do something good with it, okay?"

"Alright," he nodded, "But I'm paying you back somehow...I'm gonna go looking for jobs tomorrow."

She shook her head and smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, okay?"

She didn't hear his response, and she knew he was going to argue with her on the subject later, but that could be dealt with later. The two walked home and snuck past the sleeping bodies that laid sparsely around the living room. They walked up to her room and watched as he pulled his coat off. He went to take his shirt off, pulling it up almost over his head when he realized he wasn't the only one in the room and left it alone, slowly moving his arms so he didn't hurt his injury on his back. He didn't want to reopen the deep cut.

"You can sleep with your shirt off if that is how you're most comfortable, Jon." Evelynn said softly, "I don't mind."

He looked back at her for a moment and seen that she had changed into shorts and a tank top as she fixed the heater in her room. He quietly took his shirt off and walked over to the cot. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and laid down, sighing when his feet stuck out from the cot about three inches. He pulled his knees up and tried his hardest to get comfortable, but couldn't manage. Evelynn looked over at him fighting to get comfortable and smiled softly, "Jon...come lay down on the bed with me. I won't try anything. It's big enough for the both of us. We'll sleep opposite ways."

"Are you sure?" Jon sighed as he sat up.

She nodded and chuckled, "Just sleep with your head down that way...and don't kick me. We will go get the other bed tomorrow from storage, okay?"

He nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around him, getting up from the bed and walked over to hers. He sat down and placed the pillow under his head, his eyes blinking sleepily. He felt her shift closer to him and smiled softly. It was finally starting to warm up in the room and he looked down to see her sleeping, soft snores coming from her mouth. He sighed once again before he closed his eyes and fell into a nice deep sleep.


End file.
